


For the Team

by hotcocoa



Series: Birthday Gifts 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, tugging on Iwaizumi’s sleeve insistently, “Iwa-chan,we have to do something.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardryer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardryer/gifts).



> happy birthday, [Skylar](cardryer.tumblr.com)! sorry that I'm getting this out so late in the day but I hope you like it! ♡

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers, tugging on Iwaizumi’s sleeve insistently, “Iwa-chan, _we have to do something_.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi replies, yanking his arm out of Oikawa’s grip, “have you ever heard of minding your goddamn business?”

“This is _the team’s_ business, Hajime!” Oikawa hisses, his eyes boring into two of his teammates across the gym.

“They’re gonna catch you staring, you know, and I’m not going to cover for you,” Iwaizumi grumbles, picking up his water bottle and proceeding to take a long drink from it, as if being unable to answer Oikawa would stop him from talking to him.

“Please, Hajime, I’m their captain, I have every right to—Kyouken-chan!” Oikawa smiles brightly as Kyoutani makes eye contact with him and starts to stomp over to the benches. Iwaizumi is probably the only one who can tell that he’s flustered at being caught, despite his bravado, and he would laugh if Kyoutani weren’t so obviously uncomfortable.

“You got a problem with my form or somethin’, Captain?” he asks shortly.

Oikawa’s grin never falters. “Actually, I—”

“Your form is great, Kyoutani-kun,” Iwaizumi cuts him off, putting his water bottle down and gesturing towards the court. “Come on, I want to try and receive some of your spikes. Should be good practice for both of us.”

Kyoutani’s face is burning as he follows Iwaizumi onto the court, and Oikawa suppresses a smile as he shakes his head. _Not going to cover for me, huh?_ But as soon as the two wing spikers have roped Watari into setting for them, Oikawa is the one who feels a gaze burning into his head and turns to see Yahaba twirling a ball between his hands and staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yahaba-chan,” Oikawa says cheerfully, walking over to stand beside him. “Is there something you need from me?”

“Hmm,” Yahaba says, still twirling the ball between his hands. “I don’t know, Oikawa-senpai, you tell me.”

If Oikawa were a lesser being he would have dropped his jaw on the floor in shock at hearing Yahaba address him that way. As it is, his eyes widen and he exchanges his confident grin for a bewildered smile. “I’m sorry, Yahaba-chan, have I done something to offend you?”

Yahaba stares at him for a moment longer before looking towards the court where Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, and Watari are working on receives. “You know, Oikawa-senpai,” he says, as if Oikawa hadn’t spoken at all, “you spend a lot of time in practice focusing on Iwaizumi-senpai. I think it would really be best for the team if you could figure out a way to resolve the obvious… _tension_ between the two of you. You know. For the team.”

Apparently Oikawa is a lesser being, because his jaw _does_ drop at that and honestly he doesn’t even know where to start. “Well, I hardly think it’s affecting the _team_ , Yahaba-chan,” he finally manages to say. “And—” here is where he’s really confused “—I thought Iwa-chan and I already told you we’re dating?”

“Ah, that’s right, I forgot,” Yahaba says. “But, maybe I shouldn’t make assumptions about the state of people’s relationships. My apologies, senpai.” And with that, he walks off to join the trio practicing receives.

 

* * *

 

“What was that about?” Iwaizumi asks, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa, who looks like he’s been slapped in the face.

Yahaba tells him.

Iwaizumi doesn’t stop laughing until Mizoguchi blows the whistle to signal the end of practice.


End file.
